


Valentine

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, I suck at tagging, I'm late but yeah, M/M, Valentine2020, i suck at summaries, modern-au, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Kylo tried to make it home before midnight, he really did. He still came up with an idea for missing Valentine's day.
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 19





	Valentine

Kylo quietly opened the front door to their home. He left his luggage in the living room and went to the kitchen and that was when he saw it on the kitchen table. On the table was a red small box, Kylo knew exactly what would be inside. He opened it to find a cupcake, his favorite cupcake from his favorite store. The decoration was different and more suited for Valentine’s day. Kylo quickly pulled out his phone. It was five minutes past 3 a.m. and it was February 15th. 

“Kriffin’ hell,” Kylo clicked his tongue as he locked his phone and set it on the table.

Kylo tried his best to get back home before midnight but the secret life of an agent is never easy. He knew Finn would understand since he too had the same life until he got out. One mission went horribly wrong and Finn didn’t want anything to do with their organization--not even intelligence or the R&D department. Kylo leaned against the table thinking about what he could do to make up for it. 

He surely knows he could do  _ that _ , he could do  _ that  _ all day and every day. Kylo was clear about his feelings for Finn all the time and it hasn’t changed since they started dating years ago. Kylo sighs as he heads over the fridge and notices the grocery list which gave him an idea. He grabs a drink from the fridge as he sets out to complete his priority mission.

Hours later, Finn wakes up to a familiar weight across his torso. The sheets move in a familiar way as soft lips are pressed against his neck.

“‘M sorry. Mornin’ Finn,” Kylo greets as his hold becomes tighter.

“Morning, love,” Finn’s hand rustled through the sheets to find Kylo’s and held it tight. “It’s okay, I’ve worked for the same people so I know. It’s not like we’re only allowed to show our love for each other once a year.”

Kylo’s phone rings through their bedroom, he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Who is it?” Finn asked as he turned around to face him.

“It’s just my alarm,” Kylo said as he swiped it off.

“For what?”

“Breakfast,” Kylo responds with a smirk. “The biscuits are ready.”

“Biscu--ahhh! Kylo!!!!” Finn screamed as Kylo efficiently gathered him in his arms and rose from the bed.

Kylo smirked down at Finn as he stood on top of their bed. He noticed right away that Finn was wearing his old black t-shirt with a band logo that had faded long ago. It was huge on Finn but damn did he look good in it. Kylo jumps off the bed and onto the floor, Finn’s hold on his neck becomes tighter. 

“You’re crazy.”

“Crazy for you,” Kylo responded instantly.

Kylo carried Finn all the way down to the kitchen table where he sat him in his seat and then went to the oven. Kylo set the timer a couple of minutes early so they were just perfect as he took them out of the oven. Finn sat at the table watching Kylo add his favorite ingredients to an already mixed bowl of eggs. 

“We’ll have to go to the store later today,” Finn stated aloud.

Kylo smiles softly even though Finn can’t see it. “I went to the store a few hours ago.”

“Oh?” Finn responded. “What else have you been up to while I was asleep?”

Kylo hums as he flips over Finn’s omelet. “I cleaned up the guest bedroom and bathrooms, I took your car and vacuumed it out--and I aired up that back tire for you, brined the meat for dinner, finished filing our taxes, and the last load of laundry is in the dryer.”

“Oh, someone's been busy” Finn teased as Kylo plates their food.

“I feel like I haven’t done enough,” Kylo said as he placed Finn’s plate in front of him. He leans down to kiss Finn gently on the lips. 

“You’ve done more than enough,” Finn responded as he looked up at Kylo. “Hell, you even made orange juice. I’m the luckiest person in the whole galaxy to have such a loving man like you.”

Kylo could feel heat spreading in his face. “I feel like I’m the lucky one to have you in my life. You bring out the best of me, Finn.” Kylo slides his fingers against Finn’s and held them tight, “maybe you and I are just lucky together.”

“I think so too,” Finn said as he pushed away his breakfast. “I’m not hungry for breakfast anymore.”

Kylo looked up suddenly and cringed, “does it taste bad?”

Finn chuckles, “it tastes great, love. I’m just hungry for dessert now--”

“Oh,” Kylo said as he reached for the red box on the table. “You had me scared there for a second.”

“Dessert is me, Kylo.” 

Kylo gulped as he looked at Finn and could easily recognize the desire in Finn’s eyes. “Oh?” Kylo said his voice getting deeper, sending a shiver down Finn’s spine. “You know that’s my favorite dessert.”

There was mirth in Finn’s eyes now, “today, it’s all-you-can-eat, love.” Finn said as his foot slid up the inner side of Kylo’s leg.

Kylo moves quickly to throw Finn over his shoulder, “don’t mind if I do.”

Finn laughs as Kylo carries him to their bedroom and tosses him on the bed. “I love you,” Finn said as he pulled Kylo down on top of him.

“I know, I love you too.” Kylo responded, “happy discount chocolate day.”

Finn laughs, “yeah, happy discount chocolate day, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I just love the idea of like Finn waking up to not only Kylo but Kylo taking care of like all the household chores just to spend an entire lazy day with Finn.
> 
> Happy discounted chocolate day,
> 
> SN


End file.
